Wedding Night
by x The Chichi Slaughter House x
Summary: Just last year's birthday present for lordofthepies. Title should REALLY say all. XD M rated because of mentions of sexual discussion and viewing, also chapter two is a lemon. [Complete]


**Wedding Night**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

…I'm not saying ANYTHING about this!

**Warnings:** Yaoi, fluff, lemon, cross-dressing, Vegeta uke

**Disclaimer:** BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You think I own DBZ! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Seriously, I don't. If you think I do, then you must be stupid.

---

He was terrified. There was nothing else he could do. He trembled in fear as he hid in the bed, covering himself from the neck down with the silky sheets. But there was little comfort he gained from doing that. He looked around the room, biting his lip at the sheer romantic atmosphere of the bedroom. The candles, the sheets, the roses, the champagne…it all went together to make a peaceful relaxing atmosphere, but he just couldn't get himself to relax.

They had planned this for months, Kakarott and him. And it had been rather simple really. From the moment they met, they were smitten with each other, and Vegeta had promised not to destroy the Earth. So that was the first step. The second had been when Kakarott went to his wife for a divorce. That wasn't even a problem. Sure, she'd ranted and raved, but when he'd explained himself fully, she had given in and a speedy divorce had occurred. They hadn't even needed solicitors or anything, not even for their child. Kakarott had promised to see him once a week or more, as long as it had fitted in with his ex-wife's plans. And she was fine with that.

They had a house, they had money, they had everything they could possibly want. Kakarott had even said they should get married, which was an Earth custom of loyalty or something, but Vegeta hadn't really been convinced. He'd just seen what had happened to Kakarott's and his wife's marriage and he wasn't sure, but eventually the Earth-raised Saiyan had convinced him they should and he had agreed. Looking back, he possibly regretted it, but he had agreed before he knew much about married life.

He tugged the covers higher, covering his chin and bit his lip, still afraid. He hadn't known about this…_sex_ thing that was supposed to happen! They'd never had sex before, why now? He shivered as he remembered Kakarott telling him what it was and just how it worked. He remembered informing the other of the lack of…vagina, was it? Oh well, who cared, the lack of _place_ to put Kakarott's… His face went redder. He didn't quite remember all the terms, but it was unimportant. What had really shocked him was when Kakarott explained that he did have somewhere to put it, and when he had asked where, the taller Saiyan had just given him a small kiss and left the room, leaving him there, puzzled.

Vegeta almost regretted going to the blue-haired woman who was really nice to him to ask her if she could tell him. He seemed to recall her name was Bulma or something. Anyway, this Bulma had told him all about sex between a man and a woman, between two women and…between two men. And as she told him exactly what Kakarott was planning to do to him, his face had paled and his cheeks had burned in embarrassment. Her laughter hadn't helped either, but the hug had. He'd felt a little better and then had headed home, his face still scarlet.

That was a few months ago. He'd thought that if they waited a few months to sort out this _ceremony_ that Kakarott was all excited about(Bulma had told him it was because of the food and he silently agreed, he knew how much Kakarott loved food) then by the time it had come around and had happened…well…he wouldn't be as afraid or embarrassed as he had been. But he had been mistaken. Time had only made it worse for the poor Saiyan Prince and now he was trying to find ways to get out of it!

The ceremony had been wonderful though. He'd managed to wake up on time and go to the Church to get ready with perfect timing, letting Bulma and her mother fuss over him and do his hair and whatever else they had done as he stared at the elaborate wedding dress that Bulma had picked for him. Now, he wasn't a genius, but he knew that men tended to wear…well…_pants_ on their wedding day, not big dresses. It was then that Bulma had told him he was to be Kakarott's wife. He was to have the female role in all things, like the wedding day, cleaning the house…and…of course, in sex.

Bulma's mother had smiled at him nicely and told him he'd do fine, that had helped, and as he had dressed up in the huge gown, despite the fact that he felt silly, he was glad he was wearing it. The dress was so big and had so many layers that he was sure no one could see him. He only got a small 'pep talk' from Bulma about the wedding night, making him blush horribly as her mother attached his veil with bunches of roses into his hair, smiling at him, and then it was time to go and get married.

He had walked slowly up the aisle, his face crimson as all of the guests had stood and watched him, some looking mildly amused and others looking shocked. He had decided that it was most definitely the dress. Swallowing nervously, he had swayed down the aisle, his dress trailing behind him majestically, the smell of the red roses in his hair wafting across his face, calming him a little, but not much. As he had walked forwards, looking ahead, he had noticed Kakarott staring at him in awe; his eyes wide and mouth open slightly. He had barely concealed his blush as he had arrived in front of the Priest, feeling his husband-to-be staring at him, knowing he was astounded. And he was rather embarrassed as the Priest looked upon him with a knowing smile, as if he knew what was to happen.

And then the ceremony had begun, the Priest saying things that they were to repeat, but he'd only paid half his attention to it, the other half solely on Kakarott, as he watched him out of the corner of his eye, attempting to be covert about it. And whereas his attention was divided, it was obvious that Kakarott's was firmly on him, as he watched him, raking his eyes up and down his dress, a small blush across the groom's cheeks. The firm interest upon him had made him blush too, highly embarrassed and afraid. What if this wasn't such a good idea…?

But soon enough, it was time for them to kiss and he'd turned, looking embarrassedly at his husband, shocked when Kakarott pulled him close and kissed him fiercely, his eyes widening, before he managed to pull away, his cheeks flushing at the applause and catcalls and the yelling of "Get a room!" echoing around them from their audience. He had gasped as Kakarott had grabbed his hand and rushed them to sign the certificate, before running them out of the room, clapping and cheering resonating behind them as he was run to the wedding car outside and pushed into it, Kakarott practically climbing on top of him, looking hungry.

"Hey, lovebirds! Close the door, would you?" The driver had said in amusement, looking at them using the wing mirror. He'd went scarlet again, and finally, Kakarott seemed to realise that they weren't alone and moved away, closing the door, leaving him and his husband on the backseat. He had gotten really nervous and edged away a bit, but Kakarott hadn't noticed, just putting an arm around his shoulders, holding him close.

They had ran in quickly to their hotel room, and he'd distinctly felt eyes upon him as he got changed into a new shirt and pair of pants, his face red as he had bent down to tie his shoes, squeaking as he felt a hand grope his ass, turning around to see Kakarott quite a distance away, pulling up his own pants, looking at the floor. He'd swallowed nervously, then left the room, waiting outside it, shaking. Kakarott hadn't ever been this sexual towards him…what had happened to him!

The door opened and his husband had offered his arm, Vegeta going redder as he looped his arm through, and then they'd set off to the after party, Kakarott not letting him go for a moment and glaring at everyone who touched him. He had shivered when Kakarott's grip on him had tightened, looking up at him in confusion. He had received a grin in return, but a shiver had raced up his spine when he'd noticed: it was a predatorial grin. He'd bitten his lip, somewhat regretting marrying him, if all Kakarott was going to do was think of sex.

After a long time, and many grins, they left their party, heading to their hotel room, Kakarott practically dragging him up the stairs. He had blushed horribly as he had been picked up, lifted from the floor and Kakarott opened the door to their room, before carrying him in, kicking the door shut behind them and laying him on their bed, crouching over him, his eyes glinting. He had trembled, looking up at his husband, trying not to squirm as Kakarott leaned down and kissed him, before managing to pull away as quickly as he could, turning his face away.

"Vegeta? Are you okay?" He heard Kakarott whisper, knowing that he was surprised, possibly angered. He turned his head back to face him and gently tried to push him off with the palms of his hands.

"I-I need to go to the toilet…a-and I want a shower…" He'd whimpered, looking up at his husband shyly, his face completely red. Kakarott had frowned at him, then reluctantly pulled back, letting him up and he distinctly felt eyes on him as he'd hurriedly got up and dashed into the bathroom, closing the door behind him, his face red. He'd panted, then stripped off and taken a shower, washing his hair and body nervously, hoping that Kakarott would have fallen asleep by the time he'd finished.

He'd slid back the curtain, and had found his clothes were missing, the red in his cheeks going deeper as he realised he'd not locked the bathroom door and that Kakarott could have come in and watched him for a while. He looked around, hoping to find clothes, finding a white kimono hanging from a hook, getting out of the bath and grabbing a towel to dry himself off, glad it was there. He'd slipped on the kimono, before he peeked around the door, opening it a little, his face going red as he saw Kakarott nuzzling his dirty clothes.

He'd closed the door and blushed redder, highly embarrassed. That didn't seem normal at all…no one else nuzzled the crotch of his pants… Eventually, he managed to relax and had exited the bathroom, watching in embarrassment as Kakarott flung his clothes across the room and sat up a bit, beckoning him over with a smirk. He'd swallowed nervously and suggested that his husband shower too, his voice incredibly timid. He'd seen the frown upon Kakarott's face before the other Saiyan had gone into the bathroom, dropping his clothes outside the door, making him blush and hide in the bed.

And now, here he was, hiding under the sheets, trying to pretend to be asleep, but his heart was racing so fast and his breathing was so loud that he knew there was no chance Kakarott would think he was sleeping. He tried not to whimper and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, but it was no use. He just couldn't calm down, knowing that Kakarott was in the shower and would come out of the bathroom very soon…climb into the bed…and then…

He bit his lip. Would Kakarott get mad if he told him he wasn't ready? He looked over at the bathroom door, then shook his head. Kakarott probably wouldn't get angry, but he knew that he would be disappointed and upset. He sighed and turned over, looking at the massive television they had in their suite, wondering why they would need one. He picked up the remote from the bedside table and turned it on, his cheeks going a deep crimson as images of naked men touching each other appeared on the screen, the sounds they were making causing him to go redder and fumble with the remote, trying to turn off the TV.

Fortunately, the television switched off and he practically threw the remote across the room. He stared at the screen still, a blush on his face as he recalled how much those men seemed to enjoy themselves, the noises they'd made and the looks on their faces making him realise that it couldn't be that bad and that he would have to do it eventually, if not for Kakarott, but for his own curiosity. It was then that the bathroom door had opened and his husband had walked in, a kimono of his own on, but tied very low, exposing his chest shamelessly. He turned to look at him like a deer caught in headlamps, embarrassed and blushing, his eyes looking at the bared skin. Slowly, he saw him walk closer and he blushed as Kakarott climbed onto the bed and under the cover, his hand stoking Vegeta's chest as he smiled softly.

"K-Kakarott…" He whispered, looking at him, still very much afraid. Kakarott smiled and gently crawled over him, pinning him to the bed as he held down his arms with his hands, looking into his eyes and purring lowly. He trembled, unable to stop himself, his cheeks blazing a deep ruby as Kakarott leaned down, their faces an inch apart.

"I've wanted this a very long time…" Kakarott said shyly, smiling at him, his expression completely sincere. He went redder at the words, embarrassed. "I-I know this is your first time Vegeta, and I…I'm glad…" He looked up at him in confusion, not knowing what to say or do, but that just seemed to make Kakarott happier as he bent down and gave him a brief kiss. "I can tell you're afraid…but there's no need to be…I promise I won't hurt you…" He nodded weakly and went redder as Kakarott's hands gently stroked up and down his forearms, trying to help him relax. "Vegeta…do you…want this?"

---

(grins) Do we like it so far? I know it's a repost and all, but yeah, reviews are always welcomed! If you want the lemon, you'll have to go to my profile and click the nfiction link. Thanks!


End file.
